Wellbore completions include ports that are configured for receiving hydrocarbons from a reservoir in order to effect production of the reservoir. In reservoirs where hydraulic treatment, such as by hydraulic fracturing, is used in order to render the reservoir producible, production may only be enabled if the fracture within the reservoir extends to the port. If the fracture does not extend to the port, it is difficult to effect production of those hydrocarbons within the fracture.